Craziness
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Rachel, a year older and a year wiser, is missing something, she just can't place it. Until He arrives, back in town, and ready to steal her and her heart. Story better than summary :/ Hope you like!  I added to chap. 15-17
1. ComeBack

**Hey, I'm back! How are you? Anyway I think I've read almost the whole lot of St. Berry stories so I decided to write one, this is AU and I'll try to stay in character but I might not be a few times. So, I had a Finn/Rachel/Jesse one-shot and thought I'd do a multi-chapSo, Also, read my other fic: You'll love the ending. Read and Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but if Jonathan Groff doesn't comeback, I shall take over!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

RPoV  
Days rolled by since Finn broke up with me. They all started the same though: Wake up, elliptical, shower, dresses, breakfast shake, grab my keys and leave. But this morning I was late. I woke up 15 minutes late so I had to do everything off of schedule. I had to run to my car and slam on the I parked in the parking lot, my usual spot was taken up by someone else so I had to find one a long way from campus. I jumped out and locked my car when I remembered my bag was in there. I turned in a rush and quickly got out my bag, then rushed to the building. I entered right as the warning bell sounded off.  
I sighed and made way to my locker through the cluster of students. When I got to my locker, Finn wasn't there like we agreed on. He probably thought I was mad at him. Sometimes I thought it was cute how insecure he was. I opened my locker and looked at the picture of Finn I had forgotten to take out. I fingered the edge that was curling away, revealing the picture I had of St. James. Which reminded me of why the other times Finn was like this, it annoyed me. I wished he could be as confident as Jesse was.  
The class bell rang and I went to grab my binders as I saw two varsity jackets in my mirror hanging on my locker door. One drifted by but I heard feet stop, the other stopped so that he was in front of my mirror. I found the best ways to fend off slushies were in front of a locker. All you had to do was dodge them. I resumed closing my locker as a slushy came at me and instead of feeling the impact, I felt the floor. I crouched to the ground, and looked up with a smirk. That was until I saw other slushy over my head. I quickly stood to dodge it but my force of popping up made it turn and spill all over the guy's jacket. I felt a pinch of guilt, then a wave of giggles. They glared at me and walked away throwing crude insults over their shoulders.  
I picked up my books and papers then went to class, I was 15 minutes late. Mr. Macintil wasn't happy, but just told me to get to my seat. I passed Mercedes on the way back and she raised her eyebrows at me, I just put my finger to my lips and pointed to my wrist indicating that I would tell her later. I couldn't really focus at all on today's lesson. He was going on about Romeo and Juliet. We were about to read the play, and he was obsessed! Like I am to Broadway as he is to Romeo and Juliet. Kind of creepy, but I love the story, the stage production best and the 1964(A/N I think?) movie. I drew in my book a flower with a gold star inside the middle and then he called on me.

"Ms. Berry, tell us what you think of Juliet's decision to kill herself." I looked up startled. But quickly recovered and pulled myself together in time.

"Well, not only was it a premature decision, but a tad ignoramus." I got some gasps from around the room. Mr. Macintil raised his hand, palm foreword, and the class shut up.

"Really? How so?" he inquired, humoring me with his eyebrows raised. I decided I would give him an argument that proved my reasoning.

"Well, how did she know that he really did love her? What if it were all a lie?" I started, then Jesse popped into my head and this was starting hit close to home. " If he really loved her he wouldn't have done that, he would have left her alone."

"Alone? But they are meant to be together. They were in love, and, as you kids say: whipped. How is that horrible?" he fired back starting to get into the debate.

"Question #1: Says who? The writer? Shakespeare obviously had no intentions of leaving them together. If he had left her alone, she could have been with Paris and nothing would have harmed her. Romeo wouldn't have turned her world all around, basically- no seriously, killing her in the end. Question #2: If he did in fact really love her, he would have stayed far away, because, let's face it, love is horrible! He would have broken up with her sooner or later probably. Question #3: If Jesse-"

"Jesse?" He said bewildered. I quickly corrected myself. I spared a look at Mercedes, her face held shock.

"If Romeo hadn't entered her life she could have grown to love Paris with no interruptions, and Juliet would never have to open her eyes to the cruelty of the world. So yes, she was stupid." I said as I put my bag on my arm with everything in it and walked out of the class room, not looking back. It was truly a dramatic exit, Jesse would have approved. The rest of the hours passed in a blur as lunch time came around.  
I decided I wasn't hungry; also I just didn't want to face Mercedes yet. I knew she would question me in Glee anyway. So, I went to the bleachers and just sat out there, thinking. I heard footsteps, but they were heavy and clumsy: Finn. He sat down behind me and we just sat there in a comfortable silence. But then he ruined it.

"Did I piss you off, again?" he asked his voice sounding strained. I sighed at his self consciousness, even though I knew I was self conscious a lot, it just didn't make sense for the football captain to be.

"I woke up late, Finn. I'm not mad at you." I said as I begun to stand for the walk back to the school. He grabbed my arm and I looked back at him.

"Could we start over?" he asked me in a small voice.

"We can't forget what happened, it will always be there. Plus, Quinn is on the market, so why don't you go get your fireworks?"

"I never said there were no fireworks with you." he said standing up, and doing that he towered over me.

"You didn't have to. Finn, when you broke up with me, I couldn't stop crying. Guess what? I finally stopped." I said trying to get him to understand me but of course he didn't.

"What does that mean?" his voice laced with confusion that mirrored his expression.

"It means that you are right, I need time to 'comeback'. Then I can think of dating." I said, reaching up and kissing his cheek, I then fell back on my feet and started walking away from him.

"I won't quit fighting, you know?" He called to me as I stepped down the steps and my phone vibrated. I looked backed.

"I know." I smiled and finished the walk on to the football field to the Main Campus and finish my next 2 hours before Glee. Then I remembered my phone so I pulled it out and read the text:

_Time to talk._

**So tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue!**


	2. Slip of Paper

**Read and enjoi! I hope. . . .**

I walked back into school, the heat bathing my body as I headed to my locker. I got to it and twirled the lock, 34 to the right, 41 to the left, then 1 to the right and it pops open. A piece of paper flutters out and falls to the ground. I put my foot on it so it won't go anywhere, and finish switching my binders and folders for the 2nd part of the school day. I closed my locker, and then bent down to retrieve the paper.

I really wanted to unfold it, but decide to wait until I was in class. I get to class and sit down; my teacher switched the seating chart, so now I don't have to feel Finn eyes staring me down all day. He is 4 seats in front, 2 rows to the left. I'm in the very back, the row against the wall. I put my stuff on my desk, and take out the slip of paper as I sit down. My hands tremble as I open it. It could have come from Finn, who put it in my locker before lunch thinking I'd take him back. Or even Santana, Quinn, probably not Brittany, just insult me. When I opened it, all it said was: 

_VA Auditorium. 5:00. Come alone._

It fell from my hands, I sat there confused until someone bent down to pick it up, I stomped my foot on it, to look up and see Finn standing up with his confused expression.

"What is it?" he asked pointing to my shoe. 

"A simple scrap of paper." I replied, using my best acting to sound nonchalant. He nodded and went to his desk. I moved my foot and picked up the note, then proceeded to read it over and over again. By the time the hour was over I had learned nothing and no notes hand been taken. I packed up and left the class when the bell had rang. The whole day passed in a blur until Mercedes stopped me outside of Glee. I took her arm and led her to the back seat on the highest row. Artie and Brittany were there and Brittany was talking animatedly, and Mr. Shue was at the piano stacking music. I sat down and sighed. She sat by me and looked at me waiting for my explanation. But I just sat there.

"Okay, Rach. Something is up, you never pass up a chance to talk about yourself." she said looking at me. I sighed and handed her my slip of paper. She took it and read it and then gasped. 

"Who gave it to you?" she said looking at me. 

"I found it in my locker." I said with a shrug. 

"Are you going?" she asked 

"Yes." I said taking the slip back and putting it into my binder. 

"Why? What if they try to 'funkify' you?" she said trying to put reason into my head. 

"Cedes, I have thought about this over and over again. They have no reason to. They aren't in our competition circle. Plus, I'm curious." I added. 

"Curiosity killed the cat." she shot back. 

"Then consider me gone." I said icily. I heard a sigh, and then felt a hand on my arm. 

"Can I go with you?" I heard, and nodded my head. Then we have to quit talking about it because the rest of our group was entering class. I sat back, preparing myself for 5 o'clock. And of course I had to remember the 'come alone' part just as I agreed. But if I was going onto their turf I wanted it to be by my rules. But I also knew there was a reason for such secrecy. Mercedes was going to have to stay in the car.

**So does anyone read this? Review if you do! How do you like it? What do you think is going to happen? Are you silently, but broodingly awaiting Jesse St. James return? I sure hope he does. **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTa Cause**


	3. Car Keys

**I was bored during the school day. And thus the next chapter was born! **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

"Mercedes trust me. I am just like them in some ways. There are reasons that this had to be executed in such secrecy. Plus if I'm in any trouble I can text or call you. Just promise me that you will stay in the car. Unless I call for you!" I forced that last sentence as we pulled into Carmel. 

"I don't know, Rach." She said. 

"Trust me; I know how these people play. Plus I have a plan." I said in all confidence. I wasn't the girl they last saw throwing insults over their shoulders with me covered in egg anymore. I know saw how cruel people could be.

"Okay, but I'm not promising to stay in car." Mercedes said and I knew I wouldn't sway her.

"Fine! But please wait for an hour or so if you do decide to barge in." I said pulling my keys out, jumping out of my Range Rover; it blended in with the others. **(A/N I couldn't think of another car that would fit her. . .)** New Directions didn't understand why I got one, but I do, and started walking to the building. I walked over to the front doors, walked down the first corridor, turn left, then right, went straight, one more right, and then I came to the double doors. I opened one quietly and went up the stairs that led to the top part of the auditorium. I went to the edge of the ledge but still stay in the shadows, and bent over the ledge. I saw Vocal Adrenaline gathered at the bottom, Sunshine was talking. 

"You shouldn't have done this!" she whined.

"Listen, Sunny. She has better talent then you, and with what we did to her, she could 'funkify' you worse than sending you to a freaking crack house!" I remember her, Andrea. The lead, well, probably ex-lead now the Sunshine was here.

"Well, I'm the lead and who sends somebody to a Crack House?" Sunshine whined again. 

"It was dormant!" another said. 

"All of you cut it out, I can't believe she's late. Rachel was never late." a guy voice said, it was strangely familiar. 

"Maybe she was too scared to come?" Sunshine said, I was seriously about to slushy her. 

"Please, when we egged her, she had to have some VA put into her." Andrea said. 

"She was naïve then, now she couldn't be. It had to have taught her something. I actually do know that she is more cunning and ruthless. I mean, look at what she did to Sunshine. That was total VA." I don't know why but I felt a surge of pride, and I felt like me again, I finally stood taller and moved away from the shadows. And guess who spotted me.

"Umm, Andrea . . . ? Guys?" Sunshine squeaked looking up at me. I stared back, my best show face on. Not a happy one either. I felt pride surge through me, my eyes hardened, and my face was set.

"What, Sunny?" The guy said. I suddenly I remembered why that voice was so familiar. But I didn't let it affect me, even though it sent a surge of . . . something through me. I felt like I was wired being in the same room. It was probably hate. I couldn't- can't still love him. Plus I love Finn, I want Finn. Andrea turned to look at her and she pointed up to me. Some gasped, I'm guess at the fact I even showed up. Andrea smiled and started talking:  
"You could have used other doors." She smiled- smirked (?) at me.

I smirked and replied. "Dramatic entrances are my thing. Also exits," I said, tapping my finger to my chin, letting them know I would walk out at any time. "So what do want?" I said bitterly. 

"I want her out!" Sunshine yelled. 

"God, why couldn't I have sent you to an active crack house?" I replied dragging out a sigh. She was getting on my last nerve. I received laughs, and smiled. This is what I longed for, the stuff I didn't get at New Directions.

"Wait." I said and they looked up at me. I counted them. "I heard three voices. I see two of the talkers. This is crazy, I mean seriously?" I said which got some more laughs, so I guess they caught on to what I was thinking. Also, why are they being nice? We were enemies. What is really the point of this? Also along with that was he actually hiding from me? What the hell? I thought Jesse St. James was never nervous.

"Never mind about him, we have something to ask you. Come down here." Andrea said. I looked at them skeptically. "We have no eggs or any weapons." she said. I nodded and left the balcony. I walked back down the stairs and entered on stage. I sat on the edge and they kept looking at doors not even noticing me, but waiting for me to enter. 

"So what do you want?" I said and Sunshine jumped and squealed, the other glared or rolled their eyes. They walk over to me.

"We need you. Pip squeak you sent us isn't cutting the job. And Goldsby doesn't like my voice. But our assistant director wants you."

I nodded and came up with a reply after trying out others in my head. "Ahhh, yes. Where is Jesse "I'm never nervous- always obnoxious- goes to UofLA" St. James." Andrea smirked and laughed, as did the others.

"Somewhere around here." Another one said. I heard a chuckling behind me. I stood up and turned, my show face faltered and he saw it. I had imagined a lot of different scenarios, but nothing compares to the real thing. His hair is the same, still dresses in black, the signature smirk did falter but it was there. My face was taken over by true anger.

"I think it time we explain." He said looking at me.

"Oh, trust me, I think I've put it together." I said, ice coating my voice. My phone rang and I held up a finger just as he was about to say something. I flipped it opened and it was Mercedes.

"Hey, Cedes." I said making my voice happy.

"I'm hungry." She stated bluntly.

"Do you want me to give you my keys and you can go eat, I'm sure I could get one of the VA's to drive me home." I said looking straight at Jesse. He nodded yes and rolled his hand asking to me wrap it up. I help out the finger to say 'one second' again.

"I don't know." she said her voice hesitant.

"I'll run my keys out to you. Don't worry." I said and hung up. I grabbed my purse and fished my keys out. I looked up and said "I'll be right back." I said as I jumped off the stage and heard feet behind me.

"Did you bring Mercedes?" Jesse voice called toward me.

"Hey, you would have done the same." I called over my shoulder.

"So, you couldn't have had some hope or trust? I mean, we aren't even in your competition circle." He said, sounding annoyed. I whirled on him, considering we were out of the auditorium and our voices could bounce of walls I spoke quietly. He was closed to me when I stopped. Very close.

"Trust you? The people who EGGED me or the jerk who broke my heart. I know you guys want something, and I'm willing to hear you out. You should be lucky I'm not going 'Rachel Berry' on your ass right now. Oh, wait. I JUST did." He raised his eyebrows when I cussed, because I seriously barely ever cuss. "So, yes I brought Mercedes, and yes, you're taking me home. You need to talk to me one on one. Because, if you are still the same, I know there are some things that you are not going to admit in front of Vocal Adrenaline. Like how Shelby got you to date me, just to meet me, and then throw it all away, and then you both left me." I said as I threw open the door leaving him in shock. He snapped out of it and gripped my arm, stopping right behind me.

"Wait, you drove here, right? I mean you're going to go give Mercedes your keys." He asked me, my car furthest in the lot Mercedes couldn't see us. I nodded and looked at him. He was counting the Range Rovers. I smirked as he watched me walk into the lot, and up to MY Range Rover. I knocked on the window, gave her my keys, made sure she knew where my house was, and said goodbye. She told me to be careful as I watched her drive away. I walked back to the building and Jesse held open the door. He looked at me before speaking.

"You own a Range Rover?" Skepticism and shock filling up in his voice.

"When I was with you, I really liked yours, so when Daddy took me to get a car after Dad took me to get my license it was what I picked." I said before I remembered I was mad at him. "Why is so hard to remember that I am pissed at you?" I said before walking away from him, going back to the auditorium.

"It's the St. James charm." He smirked at me. Before I realized what I was doing, I started humming, so we wouldn't have to talk anymore. I just started humming the first song to pass into my head, and being with brought back memories. Especially our first meeting, I was humming _Hello_.

"My favorite song, well second or so," He said placing his arm around my shoulders. I want to shove him away but it felt nice. Like a perfect fit, it felt like when we were roaming the halls or something back when I though he was really there for me. "I'm surprised." He stated. I was knocked out of reverie.

"Huh?" I looked up at him, question written on my face.

"You haven't pushed me away yet." He stated.

"I know what Shelby asked of you." I said and he nodded. "But I want to know why you went along, and was any of it truly real?" I asked looking down the hallway as we neared the auditorium again.

"#1 I'll explain when we have more time. #2 . . . same as number one." He raced as we reached the auditorium again.

**So, I bet you want to know how the rest of the meeting goes, huh? Well . . . I have yet to write that so enjoi this until! Have a lovely day!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	4. Possibility

We walked back into the auditorium, Jesse in front. I went and sat on the stage again. I turned to Giselle, who was glaring at Sunshine for something. Jesse cleared his throat, standing behind me on the stage. He was the only one who would stand up there with me up here too. Giselle turned to me. 

"Okay, so you want me on Vocal Adrenaline. Which you see is going to be a problem. I have friends in New Directions, we are in the competition, and we won't fail out this time." I said with reason in my voice. 

"You look at it as what your leaving, look at it as what you're gaining." Jesse said coming behind me. He sat down behind me and put his legs on either side of me. Giselle sent a glare to me which I pretended not to notice. I shrugged as he leaned back onto his arms.

"Okay, what would I gain? Let me think." I said holding up my hand to signal no voices. "1. No bullying. 2. No slushies." I shrugged, and went to stand and leave but Jesse placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back down.

"You'd be the lead, talent appreciated, no bullying, and no name calling, friends who are like you and love some competition." Andrea said coming up to stand next to me. I glanced at her.

"Can I think about it?" I asked, if what they were promising was true, I was seriously considering it. It'd be a place where I wouldn't have to hide my true self just to keep ND members happy.

"You can. We do need your answer though so we can start doing new numbers, because we are in a higher section, and we will be facing New Directions in Nationals, so you have to be prepared and ready." Jesse said to me. I looked up at him, he was watching me.

"Your offer is seriously tempting, but I have to get New Directions past Regional's. Then I can transfer." I just realized what I said AFTER I said it, and I liked it. But was I really VA material? Could I do this? 

"When are your Regional's?" Andrea asked me. 

"This weekend, New York." I said. Then I looked at Andrea who was leaning on the stage next to me, who no one would step foot on. It was like it was my stage. I looked back at Jesse, our stage once again. I don't know how it happened but I knew I would forgive him; I couldn't stay mad at him. He was so like me. A total miva, spotlight is ours, solo is myne, do anything to get on top, and stay there. 

"So you will transfer once ND is past Regional's?" Giselle asked me, her arms crossed, sitting in a seat. 

"I said I would think about it." I looked at my phone and the clock was close to six. Jesse saw over my shoulder and stood up, holding his hand out. 

"Come, your dads will be worried if you're not at dinner." I took his hand and smiled a shy smile. He remembers things about me and my family.

**Okay so sorry for taking forever, but here! Now correct me if I'm wrong but isn't it Sectional, Regional's, Nationals? Anyway what did you guys think of 'Blame it on the Alcohol'? I have to admit it: Blaine and Rachel were cute, but no one tops St. Berry!**

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause


	5. 11:11

Okay, so we walked out of the school and he put his arm back around my shoulders. With a chuckle he shook his head; I sent a curious look to his eyes. I don't know why, but it seemed like a perfect fit. I was fighting not to lean into it.  
"Why don't you put up a fight?"  
"Because it feels right." I said with a shrug. Why lie if our whole relationship was a lie? Set the record straight now.  
"Then why don't you respond?" he question me as he looked down, his blue eyes showing amusement, confusion, and well, Jesse.  
"Because I'm supposed to be mad at you." I retorted earning a smirk and sudden laugh, as we reached the Range Rover. He opened my side door and I climbed in. The leather smelt like him, Gillette, **(a/n somehow I have Gillette for men in my shower, body wash and shampoo. Anyway, it smells really good!)** Axe, hair products, and a bit red bull. On the dash there were course books and regular books. There were also the two gold stars I put on the roof of the car. He opened his door and looked over at me; my head was still leaned back and looking at the stars.  
"It was supposed to represent you and me, on the top of the world." I said in a small voice.  
"I couldn't bear to take them off, it was a piece of you that could keep, without being criticized about going soft." he replied. He then started the car; I raised my hand and brushed my fingers over them.  
"How can you be co-coach if you go to UofLA?" I asked looking at him. His jaw tightened, the hand that was on the steering tightened, and his voice was very controlled.  
"I flunked out." I gasped and looked at him and without thinking I grabbed the one that was laying on the arm rest in between us. **(A/n is it called a console?)** His hand held myne and I tried to try to pull it away but couldn't.

"I forgive you." I said my voice small.

"You shouldn't, you don't know the whole story." He said with a sad gleam in his eye.

"From what I gather you and Shelby were at Sectionals, you basically told me you were there in the music store, and with Shelby wanting to meet me it was the perfect dramatic setup. Then from there you started "The Acting Exercise." We had good times, but we both knew I was hung up on Finn and you were hung up on yourself- I mean, you talent. So you switched schools, your team thinking you did this because you loved me, Shelby knowing you did that because it was all part of a master plan. I guess everything got all mixed up at the "Run, Joey, Run" fiasco. You left, I was heartbroken, because, though you might not want to hear it, I love you. So at this point we have a distraught damsel, an egotistical confused boy, a boy who wants his ex back, and a waiting mother. Have I missed anything yet?" I said looking over at him, his eyes were wide, but he reclaimed his composure and shook his head. We were at my house. I nodded and continued.

"Okay, so you comeback, wanting to finish this," I said gesturing between us, "Because you feel you starting to be the role, not the actor. You felt jealous at the RJR Fiasco, and now you want it over with because, well, you are Jesse St. James." I said with a smirk. "Anyway, you return, the heartbroken damsel is healed and happy with her prince. But Shelby is also hurrying you, so you put down the plan, slip the tape into the box, force me to listen, and then we sneak into rehearsal, me just wrapping your plan up and making it less work for you. Now all that's left is for you to tie up 2 more loose ends: New Directions and me. So you perform with VA, basically throwing our relationship away, but I don't think VA bought it. So now you have to sell the entire performance. But you're not the actor anymore, you are the role. But that doesn't mean anything to your team, so you egged me. The End." I was still staring at him, but my eyes lost focus, and my eyes went to the side, so that when I did finish, I had to adjust my vision to look at him again. His eyes harbored pain, resentment, loathing, regret, and love. I put my hand on his.

"Come on, dinner time." I said as I got out of the car. He hesitated, I giggled. "Don't worry Dad and Daddy don't hate you. They don't like what you did, but when I started dancing around the house a couple of weeks ago, and explained what I had been trying to put together for awhile now, they said if I ever want you, I was free to have you." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward her house.

"You are wrong about one part." I told her as we reached her porch, she push her hand into her purse and grabbed her keys, as she looked at me with questioning eyes. "I still love you." She smiled and opened her front door.

"We have a guest!" She called out. Silence was met, her forehead creased. She walked into the kitchen and I heard a chair fall. I flipped off my shoes and rushed into the kitchen. Rachel was on ground with a note, a chair behind her. The chair fell backward when she tried to lean on it. "They're gone, another cruise, more stars, a lot of places, and alone time."I sat down beside her, and draped my arm around her. "Does VA really want me or is it a funkification project?"I asked as I finally leaned into him. I felt all my muscles relax and I felt safe.

"We don't want you, we need you. Sunny is sinking us. He won't let Andrea sing or Giselle because he doesn't like them."I nodded.

"I don't know how I would leave them. What would I say, do? I finally have friends." I said.

"Well, Kurt transferred, didn't he?" He asked and I nodded. "Well, then if they are the friends they claim to be then they will forgive you." He said, reason going through his head.

"Yeah, but Kurt transferred for safety, they would see my transfer as everything else I do: For me, myself, and I."I sighed and curled further into him.

"Then they aren't your friends. Here's what I can promise, Rach. I will help you, I will be here, and I won't leave you." I nodded at his determined words. Just wanting him to stay with me.

"Can we go back? Back to our old relationship? But this time let it be real, no false pretenses?" I asked my voice strong as I looked at him. He nodded and smiled.

"So, are we back together?"

"Hmm, well if you do break u- Yes, now what to do about the Fighter?"I said as he smirked at me. I loved to tease him. "On one condition, we can get back together."I said firmness in my voice. He looks at m, ready for anything I threw at him. "We take thing slow." That was it. "Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone."I said as I curled back into him. He placed his arms around me, and put his head on top of myne. I don't know when but when I woke up I was in my room, in my tank and sweats. I remember my tank being on under my shirt, but the sweats. . .

"You put them on yourself, good back to bed." Jesse mumbled, from his pillow. He threw his arm across my stomach, and pulled me over to him, I laid on my side as his body formed around myne. The last thing I saw was the clock switch from 11:10 to 11:11.

**So. . . .What do you think? I like it! HAHAHA! Seriously. Anyway let me know what you think! In reviews or subscribes, or favoring, yeah! Hope you enjoi! I also wrote a new St. Berry story: Coffee Shop, you might like it! :D**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	6. Spy

**Phone calls are in Italics.**

I woke up at six a.m. like I always did, just because I opened a new chapter with an old flame didn't mean anything would change. So I changed in to exercise clothes and started up on my day. When I finished, Jesse was still asleep. I looked at him and smiled before going to shower. When I got out he was still out, I think he could sleep through anything. I went to the closet and picked out something not so berry-ish, but the me, the me now. I picked out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt that said "Save the Earth" on the front and "by going Green." on the back with a big tree. The shirt was a dark green while all the marking was light green. Then I put on white and green striped socks on. I thought it was very cute in my mirror.  
I went down to the kitchen, and got out everything I needed for my flax-seed-oil smoothie. I finished getting it all, the put all the ingredients in the blinder then pushed the on button. I went around and around just like me and Jesse, we get together, break-up, get together, break up, and now we are back together.

My phone starts going off, Faithfully is vibrating off the walls. I quickly answer it.

"_Hello."_

"_We need to figure out the songs for Regional's. Have you written any?" He asked, skipping to the point._

"_I have one, I'm working on another," I said moving to sit down in a chair at the bar._

"_Are they good, or do they suck?"He said sounding warily._

"_I think they are spectacular." I said._

"_Listen, you want me to pick you up? Mercedes said she had your Rover still." _

"_Yes, that would be very sweet. Thank you, Finn." I said._

I hung up and waited for Jesse to get up. New Directions had meets on Saturday since Regional's was coming up. I left a note for Jesse, he wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Finn drove up, and honked and then I heard a knock on the door. I walked out of the kitchen and answered it. Finn stood there leaning on the side of the porch. He looked up and smiled. I smiled back and let him lead me to his truck, pass Jesses' Rover. He opened my door and I hopped in. He hopped in and drove off.

* * *

"I thought Mercedes had your Rover?" he questioned as we neared the school.

"She does. See?" I said as I pointed out the window to my Rover in the school parking lot. It was beside Quinn's car.

"Whose car was that in your driveway, then?"He asked me as he pulled in to a spot. I avoided the question by opening the door and hopping out, racing to the building. He was right behind me, and caught my arm, why did we have to right in front of the auditorium?

"Hey, whose Rover was that?"He asked me. "I know it's not your dads, they have Suburban and a Honda Civic. So whose car was it?" He kept going.

"Finn, chill out. I'm not you're girlfriend anymore, so don't worry."I said as I pulled my arm out of his grasp. Puck came out of the auditorium doors and wondered what we were doing. Finn muttered a nothing and walked in. Puck looked at me, and pulled me aside, farther from the doors.

"How is St. James?"He said, my popped up and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What, how? How did you know?"I asked him.

"Before he left for UofLA, he asked to meet with me, and explained everything, then asked to keep an eye on you. So, he texted me when he quit UoLA and is now going to some collage in Akron. He texted me last night with the news, that you two dramatic kids got back together, and you were considering leaving New Directions. . . for VA." He told me with a piercing look, trying to gauge my reactions. To bad I had my show face on, he couldn't read a thing.

"You are not as dumb as you look, Noah." I stated as I waltz into the auditorium.

**Okay, while I was not ready to end this chapter I am because (some of you might know, might not know) that *Drum Roll, Finn***

**Despite rumors, Jesse is apparently not returning this episode as he's not filming in this episode. But new rumors said Jesse Saint James is back starting with episode 17. He will be back for the last 6 episodes. **

**Now I don't know if they are true or not, but I squealed and they made my day, which by the ways hasn't started yet considering it is 11:49 pm! EKKKK! Haha, luv ya'll!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	7. Surprise! Rewritten in Some Places!

**Rachel is going to be a little AU during this chapter. She is going to fly off the handle in the beginning, and you all are going to be like 'Who the hell is that?' Because we have never seen Rachel just get so pissed before, and now she is.**

**AFTER REHERSAL**

I went home in my car, I missed my baby. I put in my Moulin Rouge CD and put on Elephant Love Medley. I felt high on love. Jesse was back, I had finally had my thoughts confirmed, he was forgiven, he was at home, and he was in Lima.

Or so I had thought.

When I arrived at my humble (not so much) dwelling, I raced out of my car. It wasn't until I was on the porch that something had connected. I looked back over my shoulder. The only car in the drive was myne. I hurriedly unlocked the front door and slammed it back in to place.

"Jesse!" I called out with no answer. "JESSE!" I yelled louder than ever. No answer. "What the hell?" I said talking to myself, which I had found I was doing a lot lately. Like, when there was no one around to explain something to, I would start explaining it to myself.

"No, no, no! He was here, asleep, in my bed. I let him in! Into my heart, my house, my bed. GOD DAMNIT!" I yelled out. I tried to regain composure. Which was hard to do when your breath was ragged and tear were coming out faster than ever. This was what true heart felt like, where your heart was in a million pieces and you couldn't put it back together, you kept trying, but the pieces weren't ever put the right way. It hurt. I felt exhausted all at once. He could be out with Vocal Adrenaline, rehearsal, dinner, finding new way to funkify me. At that thought I broke down again. He promised he wouldn't. He swore, didn't he? He didn't. We never discussed it.

I ran into the kitchen, ruffling through all the papers. There was no note, I ran to the fridge: nada. I decided to wait to see if he came back. I went into the living room and lay down onto the couch. I turned on the TV, to some random channel with dancing and singing teenagers.

He didn't come back.

**NEXT DAY- MUSIC STORE**

I went into the music store, the smell of the pages glorifying the air.

"Hey Rachel." A clerk said as I walked by, I nodded and smiled. Then I had a wonderful idea for me. I turned back around and she looked up.

"Have anything on a good 'getting over it' heartbreak stage?" I asked her, straight forward, no beating around the bushes. Not anymore.

"I think I have the perfect song." She said as she led me over to where the stocked to P-T's. She pulled out a fairly recent one. "Try page 16, and if that doesn't work, page 26." She said as I smiled a small smile and went to lean on one of the stands. I don't feel like sitting after laying on a couch all night, my back was stiff. I laid down the book and looked at the cover: The Musical Collection of Taylor Swift. I smiled and open to page 16: Picture to Burn, I read the words but it didn't really fit my situation. So, I tuned to 26: Tim McGraw. If I changed some words it would do. Right as I was about to go to the piano, my book was being stolen from my hands.

"Can't say I don't feel cliché." A voice said. "Tim McGraw . . . that's a break-up song. Why are you . . .?" He trailed off. I kept my face masked. "Rach, hey. Whoa, wait up, Rachel!" He called after me as I ran out of the store, well fast walked out. He finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm. "What the hell? Talk to me!" He said, drawing the attention of a few passer-byers.

"Not here."I said quietly.

"No. Here. Talk to me. What's wrong?" He said again.

"What's wrong? Does it never occur to you that I might be taking us seriously? Last time might have been a cake walk, but this time Jesse I am your girlfriend, not some stupid acting experiment. I had no clue where you were! You didn't leave any note. You. Were. Gone!" I over annunciated. "When I got home, and realized you weren't, I went through everything. The only thing that made sense was a new way of Funkification. I spent the whole night on the couch waiting. I spent the morning crying at you being gone, and me. Me being the saddest fool in the world!" I finished, tears spilling down my face. I had just noticed

"I thought we were past this! I said I wouldn't do it again! You didn't seem so concerned about me when you were hopping into Frankenteen's truck!" He yelled. A small crowed having formed sometime around our feud.

"We had rehearsals! You know for Regional's? I didn't want to wake you and Cede's has my Rover! Also, when? We have never talked about it!" I yelled back. That caught him, he had to think.

"NOW! I swear Rachel! On my talent, I want you. I wouldn't hurt you again! Never, baby." He said as he stepped closer and thumbed my tears away. I had my arms crossed against my stomach and my head turned. "I don't care if you decide to transfer to Carmel or stay at McKinley. Just don't pick out another break up song without me."He said as his hands slid down to my waist, I moved so he could pull me into an embrace. Even though I still had my hands crossed, after a few seconds I broke away.

"I hate you!" I exclaimed in a fit of giggles. The few people who were watching this and Jesse looked confused. "Why is it, even when I'm on the cusp of breaking-up with you, you make me fall in love with you all over again?" I say as I run back to him.

"Because, just like all of our Broadway preferences, we are inevitable." Was his response, I giggled.

"Come to the auditorium tomorrow. I think it's time our relationship is known, I'm tired of Finn's pining. Now I know what I was like." I said as we kissed goodbye. When I jumped into my Rover, my phone started to vibrate, I pulled it out, and it said one new message. I clicked open the message and it read:

_Time to talk._

I deleted it, and tossed my phone to the side. I had a song to rehearse.

**AT REHERSAL- MIKINLKEY AUDITORIUM**

"Mr. Shue!" I called out as my hand shot in the air. He snapped his head back to look at me.

"Yes, Rachel?" He said.

"I was wondering, before you announced this week's assignment, if I could make an announcement." I said. He rubbed his hand on back of his neck and then waved me on to the stage. I climbed out of my seat, and walked up the stage, a comfort took over me. I saw Jesse in the back of the auditorium; I smiled and took the front. "Some of you are not going to like this, most of you actually." Puck raised his eyebrows while most rolled their eyes. Mercedes leaned forward, alert. I walked over to the band whispered my song choice into the guitarist's ear, I pulled back and he nodded. I smiled and walked back to the mike. I took at deep breath, closed my eyes, and took the first note.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling__  
__do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?__  
__Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?__  
__Is this burning an eternal flame?__  
_

I opened my eyes and scanned the crowd. Finn was smiling. Well this was going to be a letdown for him. I saw Jesse who was walking down the aisle, Puck smiling over his shoulder.

___I believe it's meant to be, darling__  
__I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me__  
__Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming__  
__or is this burning an eternal flame?_

___Say my name, sun shines through the rain__  
__A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain__  
__I don't want to lose this feeling__  
_  
The band played out the instrument solo. I reread the other words in my head. I opened my eyes to see Puck and Jesse standing shoulder to shoulder. Mercedes still watching me, Finn still smiling, and everyone else halfway paying attention .They probably thought this was to get Finn back. Just then Jesse started into the song, with me. That confused a lot of people.  
_  
__**Say my name, sun shines through the rain**____**  
**__**A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain**____**  
**__**I don't want to lose this feeling**____****_

_**Close your eyes and give me your hand**____**  
**__**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**____**  
**__**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**____**  
**__**or is this burning an eternal flame?**____**  
**__  
_A few gasps were heard, Jesse was coming into view. I opened my eyes again, Jesse was on the stage his hand in myne. I felt at home, on my stage once again. Mercedes, Puck, Santana, and Brittany were all smiling at me. Finn had a confused look on his face, Quinn's mouth was hanging open, Artie was putting it all together, Lauren didn't care, Tina and Mike's mouth's were hanging open, Sam was staring at Santana and Quinn.

___Is this burning an eternal flame?___

**An eternal flame?**__

**Close your eyes and give me your hand**_ (Give me your hand)__  
_**Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?**** (**_Do you understand?__ )__  
__**Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming**____**  
**__**or is this burning an eternal flame?**_

He ended the song right next to me; I smiled as the whole room erupted.

"What the hell?"

"Ho-lee shit!"

"OH MY DAMN!"

"Holy hell."

"What the HELL!"

"WHOOOO!"

"GET SOME!"

"My cat bought a Hotel."

I didn't hear any of it, or respond. My lips were a bit busy.

**Told you, bit AU. Anyway what'd you think? A few quick Q's:**

**Whose texting her?**

**What going to happen?**

**Anyone know where this story is going, because I sure don't!**

**10 review till next chapter (Mostly because reviews make my day)**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	8. Bye! Bye!

I broke apart from Jesse. I had a smile on my face, his was one to match. 

"You know we can't condone this." Quinn said. I finally tore my eyes away from Jesse. 

"What?" I asked, my voice laced with disbelief. "Listen, Quinn. It's not your relationship. You have made my life hell, you, Santana, and a tiny bit Britt. But you, you're the worst! You draw pictures of me in the bathrooms, you call me names, you mock me, and now you are going to tell me who I can and can't be with? You are a condescending, self-righteous, bitch." I said not even realizing that I was off of the stage, standing in front of her in the aisle until I heard gasps. Then I felt it, I felt pride. I just stood up to my tormenter. She looked shocked, until I felt two hands grab my waist, and she felt two hands in her shoulders. I knew Jesse was behind me, and now Finn was behind her. 

"You are one to talk, you STOLE my boyfriend, you got fooled by the player, and you got fooled by the traitor, and now look. Listen closely to how this story ends: I get the guy, which I already have, and you will be left heartbroken." I didn't know what had come over me. It was like my body had taken over, but the next thing I knew was my hand was flying, and it stung, and then Quinn was flinching in to Finn. 

"You are lucky I haven't left, but if I'm so replaceable, as a lot of you claim: I quit." I said as I turned around to Jesse. "Get me out of here." I said as I held out my hand, he nodded and took it before leading me away. 

"Hey, we still on for movies and pizza Saturday?" Puck called out, I hadn't realized I was crying, but I turned around and nodded, anyway. Then we raced out of there.

AT HOME  
"So, what now?" he asked me brushing me hair out of my face. We were laid out on the couch. He was sitting up brushing out my hair as I lay on his lap. 

"Well, they usually start begging me to come back a day after I quit but if they don't, I'm going to transfer." I explained, he just nodded, and I could tell he thought it was his fault. "You know that this fight between me and Quinn has been building up right? None of what happened today is your fault. Hey, drama prince," I said reaching my hand up to make him look at me. He pushed my hand away and I gasp. He suddenly stood up, and I fell on the couch, but quickly sat up. "Hey!" I protested. 

"Why did you let her do that?" he said. 

"Do what?" I questioned. He turned around with a fire burning up his eyes. 

"You let her run you out of your club, you let her draw pictures of you, you let her insult you!" he spat out, and that hurt. 

"Jesse, I can't control her! It is like trying to control you! A wasted attempt! I serenade you and you get mad when I leave a place I'm not wanted. News flash St. James: a lot of things have changed! Including my outfits twice, almost every day, you never knew OUR glee club! We get slushied, pushed into lockers, insulted daily and worst of all judged. So, if you are going to act like this tonight, don't bother coming up to bed." I said leaving him in the family room, turning on my heel and running up the stairs, trying to stop the tears.

I took a shower, and heard the door slam down stairs. I broke down even harder after that. I got out and dressed in green sofie shorts and a leprechaun tank top. I then proceeded to French-braided my hair. I put my iPod on its dock, and pressed play as 'Left Behind' swirled around me and eased me into sleep.

**AROUND 11 OR SO**  
I felt the bed move, and the song switched to Hello, which was not in my Spring Awakening playlist. I felt the bed move again but kept my eyes shut anyway; a hand slid around my waist and pulled me into him. I turned around and buried myself into him. He wrapped his as around me and held me to him. 

"I'm a fucking jerk, don't hate me." 

"I can't hate you, I love you too much." I mumbled into his shirt. He lifted my chin, and I'm guessing what was supposed to be a sweet kiss, turned sultry really fast. We touched any part we could. His hand gripped my chest, and he was skilled. He was better than Finn, who grabbed hard, and hurt. Jesse coaxed out moans and I did the same to him. Just with my leg. In a lower place.  
He pulled away, and went to roll over but I followed and straddled him. Leaning back down to kiss him. He rolled us back and I giggled, but he stopped after our hand found their way up, his into my shirt, and his shirt on the ground. 

"Rach, not tonight." I whined when he said this, and rolled away. 

"Fine, but I would have rocked your world." I said as he laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me in. I laid my head on his chest and hugged him with my arms.

**C'mon guy, just 10 reviews, that's not much! Anyway here.**

**10 reviews till next chapter- 15 and I won't hold it hostage (deadline for 15 is March 18****th:**** Friday)**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	9. Winning!

**Okay so new timeline, because I know most of you are confused. It' a now March 15 in the story**

VA Meeting: March 2  
Fight between Q&R: March 8  
Q begs R returns to Glee: March 9  
R returns to Glee: March 11  
Nationals: March 15

I'm going to go and edit anything in my story so that it makes this easier.  
XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause

I ran out of the green room, my duffel bag holding all of my stuff. I raced down the hall and saw Jesse by the snack bar. I dropped my duffel and ran to him. He turned just in time, and caught me. We hugged and he spun me around, my feet never touching the floor. 

"We won! We won! We won!" I squealed as he spun me around. He sat me back down and gave me a kiss. When we pulled out of it he laid his forehead on myne. 

"I know." He whispered. I pulled away and went to find Kurt, but found Finn sitting on a bench by the auditorium doors. 

"Hey." I said smiling. 

"Hey, how are you?" He said as I sat next to him. 

"Trying to calm my nerves, we did it! We finally got to Regional's." I said in a breathless whisper. 

"Well, you finally did it." I gave him a weird look. "You found it. The pain and put it into words, you are a songwriter, now. I knew you could do it." he said to me as I bumped him with my shoulder. 

"You helped me. I can't believe I sang about headbands and embryos, when I had that in me. All it took was Quinn." I said and he looked a bit confused. But I ignored it.

**JPoV**  
I watched as she knocked into Finn with her shoulder, smiling and blushing, she was gorgeous, her skin was glowing from pride, but the situation was anything but. 

"What's going on?" I heard as I turned to see Quinn. I nodded at Finn and Rachel, who were currently laughing. 

"Yeah, well. He couldn't take his eyes off her during the performance." she said, turning to the guy behind the bar asking for a water. 

"That doesn't make me feel any better." I said taking a sip off my own water. 

"Not my concern. You know there will always be that," she said pointing to Finn and Rachel, Rachel who was now standing and doing an adorable dance that they started cracking up about, and that hit a nerve. "They're best friends; he was who she turned to when writing songs. We can't undo that. If they're meant to be in the end, we won't be able to stop it." she finished taking a swig off her water. I looked over at her; she had disappointment in her eyes. 

"I will be with her, and you'll be with however you can control. It's cool, what you did." I said, referring to a few days ago. 

"Yeah, well, we needed to win and Treasure Tr-" I gave her a look. "Sorry, Rachel isn't that bad, well, not when you're trying to knock sense into her head." she said. 

"So are you two friends, now?" I questioned looking back over at Finn and Rachel. They were on their way over to us. 

"We're cool." she said as Finn slid his hand into Quinn's, and Rachel slid her hand into my why the other wrapped its way around my arm. 

"You ready to go, Rach?" I said looking down. She was looking at my water. I held it out for her, and she took it hungrily. 

"Was it all that talking?" Finn asked, and Rachel started laughing. 

"Not quite, mostly the singing." she replied, now eyeing Quinn's water glass. The latter held it out and Rach took it and downed it, also. She let out a refreshing sigh. She smiled at us both, and then started looking around. 

"What?" I asked. 

"Do guys know where my duffel is?" I asked as I looked back at him.  
I felt her turn as Puck came up to us. 

"Right here my Little Hot Jewish American Princess." he said as Lauren came to stand beside him. 

"Thank you, Noah!" she said as she was about to put her duffel on her shoulder when I took it away and slung it on myne. She then turned to me. "Ready." she smiled and I smiled back. I looked over her head and pointed and Puck. 

"Watch, Puckerman." I said as my hand laced around Rachel's waist. 

"Wait." she said as she turned back. "Finn, text me tonight about tomorrow!" I look down at her in surprise, and then look at Quinn, who mirrored my expression, looking at Finn, then me, then Rachel.  
I unlaced my arm and folded them against my chest. She looks at me with confusion, and then looked at Finn who was staring down Quinn, and then I think the realization set in. Somehow at the same time we both say:

"What plans?"

Finn replies by saying, "Scary Quinn, look, it's not what you think." he says Rachel picking up where he let off. 

"It's really not! It was a surprise for us, and them. Finn's my best friend, your my boyfriend, and now that Quinn and I are okay, we were going to surprise you, a double- date if you will." she finished. I nodded as my hands slowly unfolded, and she pulled me into a hug, while Quinn was walking away and Finn following her, trying to explain. 

"I don't like you hanging out with him." I said in her ear. She pulled back and her eyes searched myne. 

"Are you jealous?" she asked me. 

"Yes." I replied. "You write songs with him, spend every day with him, and we both know you're not gonna transfer." 

"Jesse, I love you, and even though all you said was true this," she said motioning to us, "is true too." She kissed me and I kissed her back. We really should learn to not kiss in public. For some reason we just can't keep it PG. I thought that after I heard Pucks wolf whistle. I knew then it was time to head home.

**I decided I couldn't wait to share this, but this time the rule will stick. 10 till next! 15 and I won't hold it hostage!**

**XoXo-PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	10. PROM?

**So if this is kind of riddled, blame Shakespeare. We are doing the Romeo and Juliet unit, and so it might show up in my writing. I just love Romeo and Juliet, oh to have a guy as fair as he? My favorite version is the 1968 with Olivia Hussey and Leonard Whiting.**

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause

"So. . ." I said to him as we strolled through the park on our way home from dinner, I swung our interlaced hands back and forth.

"Yeah?" He asked me back. He has been in a fog all day. It is not like him.

"Are you okay?"

"Just thinking." He replied, which was like him. "Oh, I had Puckerman score us some amazing tickets for next weekend." he said very excitedly. I was not.

"Next weekend?" I swallowed, nervous.

"Yeah," he replied, letting go of my hand and turning to face me, as I had already halted in my own steps. "What's wrong? I thought that you would be excited?" I passed him blankly.

"Next weekend is Prom." I said dryly, and started walking away. I heard his feet run to catch up, and a pull on my wrist. I stopped but refused to turn around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into the cove of my neck. I heard a sigh, a comfortable one, before I heard words.

"I know. That's why I had Puck get these." I watched as his hand turned over, revealing that he was holding two Prom tickets. I started bouncing, but stayed in place. You know, like when you put your phone on vibrate? Yeah, that's how my body was reacting.

"So? What are you asking?" I stated in a question. I let his skillful hands turn me by my hips to face him. I looked up at him as he smirked.

"Rachel, will you do me the finest honor by accompanying _me_ to _your_Prom?" he said, while staring in to my eyes lovingly.

"Well, I'll have to check with Fin-" I said, but stopped when he started looking at me strangely. "Carpool, St. James. He has asked Quinn to go and so, he said if you asked me, then we could share the limo." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I don't like that he is your best friend. Quinn should be, she is a girl." he said and a cloud shaded over his eyes.

"What? Guys and girls can't be best friends?" I said with my mouth open.

"No they can't. When you and Finn were friends, he became your boyfriend. When you and Puck were friends, he became quick make out sesh/ boytoy/ cheating buddy. I'm lucky Kurt is gay, but wait we still have Blaine, the gay boyfriend of three- five days!" he said in heated fury. I twisted out of his grasp, and sat on a swing; he followed of course but just stood with his arms crossed. I looked at the ground, wringing my hands.

"I don't get you." I whispered. I saw his head turn and watch me. "You've been with countless girls, and possibly some in California. But you, the fearless St. James is afraid. Afraid that I'm going to leave you the second you hurt me." I stated.

"You did it with Finn and Puck." he murmured, it was probably the only argument he could find.

"You just don't get it? Good god Jesse! You egged me! I've learned from that! You have to fight, fight your way by using, lying, hurting others! It sucks to be the one that is on the other side, but when you are you learn, as I did, and I had accepted that the top is one of the loneliest places. Then you come back, and apologize and had your team accept me, and I love you. When will that be enough?" I said falling back into the swing not releasing I had stood. He walked over and grab each chain in each hand and peered down at me with a smirk,

"So, you love me again?" he said- asked. I pushed him away and stood trying to conceal my smile.

"As if you had no idea." his arms had once again found their coveted place around my waist.

"Love me as I love you. Join me at Prom!" he said ever so happy and gallant.

"I would love too." I said as I spun in his arm and silenced him with as kiss.

**So has everyone heard the good news? If not here you go:**

**•Groff is coming back to Glee for the 3 back episodes, and it's to apologize to Rachel! (Possibly to even get her back!)**

**•Rachel asks Sam to Prom, but he turns her down. (Where did Sam even come from? I mean, we love ya Rach, but you have to leave Quinn's men alone. 1st Finn, then Puck, now Sam? Stay with Jesse, only you've discarded of him.)**

**• and lastly (and totally irrelevant) Lauren and Puck, and Quinn and Finn and going to Prom together. Lauren and Quinn both run for Prom Queen**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

**10 reviews till next chapter**


	11. Dress Problems

**So no reviews in a week. :,( Anyway, I put this up becaussed it was finished and I didn't want to seem like a bitch. So, here.**

"What are you going to wear?" Quinn asked as we laid on her bed. We had woken up a couple of hours ago, and haven't gone down for breakfast. Quinn was in blue pajama pants with a gray T-shirt. I was in purple shorts and one of Jesse's black T-shirts.  
Her mom had finally stopped trying to get us up, and had just gone to work. Or so Quinn said.  
"I don't know, I know Jesse's doing a complete black suit, so I was going to do something colorful. What about you and Finn?" I asked as I lifted myself on to my elbow, looking down at her.  
"Well, Carol and I decided to get Finn a black suit, with a comberbun and bow tie to match my dress." She said smiling.  
"Jesse wearing a tie, I like ties better then bowties." I said getting up and going over to my bag to grab my toiletries. Getting ready to take a shower.  
"Why?" I heard from the bed, I turned very fast onto my heel. I look past Quinn, and thought for a moment.  
"You know, I really have no clue." I said, then we both started laughing. I raised up my things and asked where the towels were. Then I went to take a shower. After I got out, Quinn got in and I got ready. She walked in as I was putting on my TeddyBear sweater. I looked down and slipped it off.  
"Have anything?" I asked, it was a short question but she knew what it meant. She stood there for a second, in thought before going to her closet. She was in a purple top and jeans, with white and purple striped flats.  
"You have any jeans?" she asked from her closet, her voice a bit muffled.  
"Um, no." I said because in my back there was a black skirt. . . "Um, I have a black skirt," She leaned out of her closet and gave me a look. "Jesse got it for me, our anniversary was last week." I said defensive. I brought out my black flats and black skirt, she came out of her closet with a bright yellow tank and and white cover. She held it up like a choice was to be made between the two.  
"How do you feel about bumblebees?" she said with a smile. I smiled back and took them from her. After I slipped them on, we grabbed our purses and I grabbed my keys. Quinn's car was out of gas, and Finn was gonna come by later to go get gas for it.

**AT THE MALL**  
"Come on Rachel, the dress is going to look fine!" Quinn yelled at me, we found her dress in the 3rd store, we are now in the 5th. We had already found Quinn's dress and are now looking for myne. Which was proving little hard to do. Quinn's dress was floor length and baby blue with a flower belt around the waist. **(A/N Picture in my profile; right under '15 Way to get Kicked Out of WalMart'**) I don't know what I want. I looked in the mirror once more then walk out to face Quinn. She looked up and examined it.  
"No." I said.  
"Rach, this one looks amazing!" Quinn protested.  
"I have to agree with Diva, the color is NOT for her skin tone." a voice sounded from behind me. I turn and gave Kurt a smile. He came up to hug me.  
"Kurt, the dress looks perfect on her." Quinn argued. Kurt pulled away from me and looked over my shoulder.  
"Shush, you." He said then turned to me "I have found you the perfect dress. Get dressed then come with me." I nodded and went back into the dressing room. After I was dressed I looked at the dress, it was really pretty just not for me. I sighed and left the store with Kurt and Quinn. Then we entered Store #2, Quinn and I started to protest that we have already been here, but he didn't listen. Kurt led us back to the Prom section and stood me in front of the dress, and the dress was beautiful it was black with sequins and towards the bottom of the dress it slit open to reveal a white 'wedding-like-fabric' material, and a baby pink baby doll dress with a black waist belt. I was in awe.  
"Kurt, no. This is the kind of dress I have been steering her away from." Quinn protested.  
"Yeah, well, I'm putting her in it." he went to the rack and started thumbing through the sizes, I guess he finally found myne, because he smiled. He then went to the next rack for the pink baby doll dresses and smiled as he took it off the rack and steered me to the dressing rooms. He placed the dresses in my arms and pushed me in. I stepped out of my clothes and into the white dress, then I pulled my hair up, and stepped outside.  
"Not her skin tone, Kurt." I heard from the couch.  
"Don't be a HBIC." He said as I stepped up to the mirror.  
"Kurt, she right. I don't look right." I said stepping down and into the dressing room again.  
"See what you did?" I heard Kurt say as I slipped the pink one **(A/N Picture in my profile; right under '15 Way to get Kicked Out of WalMart'**) on. This time I looked in my mirror first, and I really loved it. It fit me perfectly and, unlike the white, complimented my skin tone. I stepped out of the dress and back into my skirt and shirt and flats. I stepped back out and they both turned toward me.  
"I'm getting this one!" I proclaimed with glee **(A/N no pun intended). **I walk to the cash register and the girl rang it up: 230.50. I gave her my debit card and then took my bagged up dress. We put it in the car and energy to the food court to get some lunch, I had a veggie delight with lettuce, banana peppers, spinach leaves, onions, and tomatoes. I got red wine vinaigrette on the side, Quinn got the same but with olives. Kurt got Chinese, orange and bourbon chicken with lo mien. We sat down and chatted, the food was good! Finally we had to leave. I hugged Kurt goodbye as he got into his car, then Quinn and I got into myne. I dropped off Quinn and headed home.

**Okay, soo what do you think of Groff coming back? Lauren and Quinn running for Prom queen? Rachel asking Sam to Prom? Anything?**

**6 reviews till next chapter! (Might be Prom, or just everyone getting ready. . . Who knows?)  
PoetWITHOUTaCause**


	12. Getting There

Okay guys! There has been NO activity on this story, so I'm just gonna do a few more chapters and then end it. If you want more then that then comment, favorite, subscribe, anything. Just letting you know.

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause

RPoV

**QUINN'S PLACE**

We were seated in her bathroom, and I had finished Quinn up, awhile ago. Her hair was in a bun with her bangs side swept. She had light blue eye shadow and a light shimmering gloss for her lips. I looked in the mirror as Quinn ran around me. She had done my hair; it was halfway down and curled up. She placed some black roses that we had bought at Markenson's **(A/N FAKE STORE)** around the hair that she had pinned back with bobby pins. My make up was done with bright pink eye shadow and a light pink gloss. Perfecting my makeup, she finally put the blush brush, and stood behind me, and she laid her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Rach." She said as I cocked my head in confusion. She smiled sadly, "If I hadn't been such a bitch to you years ago, we could've had this. We could've been best friends." I lifted my hand to rub her hand.

"Quinn, I'm glad I get to share Prom with you. Nothing can go wrong tonight." I said, smiling at her in the mirror, she smiled back and gave me a fluttery hug.

"GIRLS! YOUR DATES ARE HERE!" We heard downstairs, my dad was loud sometimes. Quinn and I looked at each other and collapsed in giggles. By the time the giggles died down, Quinn and I had to straighten out our dresses and I had to fix her makeup. We finally calmed down fully and slipped into our heels. I wobbled for a few seconds and Quinn had to steady to me. Eventually, we found ourselves walking out but Quinn had to run back to grab our purses. I had a black wristlet and Quinn had a light blue handbag.

We descended the stairs, arms locked and smiling at our dates, and I knew something was off, because Finn wasn't looking at Quinn. He was looking at me. I looked at Quinn, who was smiling and not noticing. I looked at Jesse and flew into his arms, he grabbed me just as tight and twirled me around, giggles were flying everywhere. When he put me back on the ground, his arm encircled my shoulders and I hugged his waist. We all smiled as we posed for a whole bunch of pictures. Jesse and I loved the spotlight, Quinn and Finn wanted to leave after the first couple of minutes. About a half hour later, Finn and Quinn were still posing with us, but whining.

"Okay time to go!" Finn announced and grabbed me by my waist pulling me out and Quinn grabbed Jesse's hand pulling him away. I was screaming with giggles and so was Finn. Quinn and Jesse though were not happy and I was quickly put back down to adjust my dress. I looked back up and smiled.

"Who's ready to go?" I said, Jesse smiled and held out his hand, I stepped out from Finn and right into Jesse. We all stepped into the limo; I was on one side with Jesse, Quinn on the other with Finn. I laid into Jesse, his arm going across my shoulders and myne resting on his leg. Quinn and Finn were sitting with their hands clasped and resting on Quinn's lap.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" Quinn asked us. Jesse was shocked, as was I. We looked at each other and back at Quinn.  
"Not yet, I'm waiting for the right time." I responded. 

"I'm waiting for her to be ready. I have had sex, but know I know I would've waited for her if I had met her earlier." he said and I was touched. 

"You are the best overly dramatic, crazy, lovable, conceited, boyfriend ever!" I squealed as I gave him a hug, he laughed and I looked up to smile, and he placed a quick kiss on my lips. I smiled as I went back to my original position. Finn was staring at me confused. 

"So if you met a guy, like a popular jock, and felt something, you wouldn't leave St. James?" Finn asked and I smiled politely. 

"Jess and I are it, one day we will be the Broadway 'IT' couple. So, no." I replied and the limo parked. We all climbed out. Jesse squeezed my hand, and I leaned over and kissed him. A passionate kiss, one where I started bending backward where he was holding my waist. I heard a wolf whistle and some cat calls. When pulled away I was giggling, and Jesse was chuckling. I looked around an Puck was hold Lauren's hand, Mike's arm was around Tina, Brittany was on Artie's lap, Santana was on Karofsky's arm, Kurt was holding Blaine's hand, and Finn's arm was around Quinn, and she was holding the hand draped around her shoulders.  
"Let's roll." Artie said as we all followed into them into the school.

"Let's take a detour." Jesse whispered into my ear. Before I could answer he pulled me away from the group and down the hall. We walked hand in hand, he sometimes spun me around. We ended up walking into the auditorium.

"If you never came back, I would be pinning for Finn, fighting with Quinn, and alone in the club." I said as I danced down the aisle.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, sounding reserved.

"Since when does Jesse St. James ask for permission?" I said smiling as I looked back at him. When I did I finally stopped moving, he was standing by the doors with his hands into his pockets. "Jesse?" I said in confusion.

JPoV  
"When I know that the question I'm about to ask you could make you walk out that door and never say another word to me again." I said as I watched her halted her steps and her smile fall away. She stood looking at me. "Do you love Finn still?" I said as I watched her eyes change. They went from worry to furry in seconds.

"What?" she whispered. She walked up to me furry still sparking in her eyes. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Because he is in love with you. I don't want to be second choice again. It was horrible the first time. Sure, I was playing you and you weren't 100% into it, but I did end up loving you. I don't want to have my world turned upside down again. I don't think I could handle It." he breathed out. "And I really want to punch him, and I don't want to be the dick boyfriend and ask you to stay away from him." I said. Her emotions were changing quickly; it was hard to keep track of which one was that was coursing through her.

"When I said I love you, I meant that I love you. Haven't you talked to Vocal Adrenaline recently?" she said with force in her voice.

"VA? I talked to them almost every day." I said in confusion.

"Jesse, I'm transferring. I'm going to Carmel. I'll be an Adrenalite before the week is up. And since Corazon doesn't like me, she is transferring back here." She said as she walked toward the stage.

"But when will this happen? Nationals are next week. Who knows? Why?" I asked in disbelief. Why is she going to give this all up?

"Tonight is my last night. Quinn, Kurt, Cedes, Artie, basically everyone except Finn. I'm doing this because I can get two consecutive titles, get a scholarship to Juilliard, you'll be graduated, wait, you'll need two years more. You can put in a transfer, and most of all I'm tired of getting into fights because of Finn. Listen to me carefully and believe me, I am done with Finn." she said standing on stage and I ghosted up the stairs to join her.  
"I love you." I said and kissed her. It was powerful, like it was making a promise. I grabbed her hand and nodded to the auditorium doors.  
"Oh, and if you and Finn get in a fight, do not expect me to come after you. You got your own sorry ass kicked out." she said as I locked our hands together, I looked down at her and feigned surprise. She stayed serious, until we reached the gym.

**Now we go to Prom!  
Anyone excited for Jesse's return? I'm bouncing in my seat! Though the writers are making Finchel a couple again. I am seriously tired of them, they keep breaking up and then getting back together. Good Gods! Just leave Finn with Quinn and Rachel with Jesse, then people will be happy!**

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause


	13. Fiasco

**Going to Nationals, then an epilogue! :) And I am not using the real king and queen from Glee. Quinn is Queen and Kurofsky is King. Hehe :)**

XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause

RPoV

**AT PROM**

Laughter was everywhere we turned. Blaine was trying to take the crown that Quinn let Kurt wear and Kurofsky let Santana wear his. I had been dancing with Jesse, but he disappeared to go get drinks and I had been dancing with Quinn, whose date had also wondered off.

"Where ar-" I started to ask but was interrupted by shouts.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Quinn's head along with my own shot toward the noise.  
"You don't think?" Quinn asked looking quickly at me, then back to the noise.  
"They wouldn't! Wait, you don't think Finn found out?" I said quickly looking at her.  
"No, how? Did Jesse let it slip?" she asked meeting my gaze.  
"No, and if he did Finn would've had to provoke him. He is not a fighter, he isn't like Finn!"  
"You know as well as I do that if Finn did sta-" I cut her off.  
"Quinn, this cannot be about me! I'm in love with Jesse; Finn is in love with you."  
"Rachel, we both know Finn is in love with you." Quinn said her eyes were glassy. "And we all knew I was using him for the crown." she smiled sadly.  
"Don't you love him?" I asked, the people were still chanting and there was a large crash. "Jesse!" I called out and started running over there; Quinn grabbed on to my hand and ran with me. We pushed through to the front, Jesse had bruises around his eye, and Finn had a bloody nose. Both of their lips had cuts. The concession table was knocked to the side.  
"What the hell!" Quinn and I said simultaneously. By then Finn slammed Jesse into the wall, which Jesse used to his advantaged and twisted his foot around Finn leg and pulled him down. By then people in the crowd were being shoved aside.  
"What the hell is going on here? I push people around, not you!" Coach Sylvester yelled pulling the two boys apart. "Q! Berry! I want Hair Gel and OCD!" we both went separate ways, I went around the band and the mini stage, finding Mrs. Pillsbury by the chairs, running toward the fight, Mr. Shue right behind her.  
"Mrs. Pill- Mr. Shue, Coach Sylvester-" that was all it took before they were running through the throng of people to get to the angry coach. Quinn caught up with me and held on to my arm. I watched as Shue pulled Finn away from Jesse who was being held back by Sue. All four were yelling. Shue pushed Finn ahead of him and pointed toward the door. Quinn pulled my arm and I stood up straight, I looked at Quinn's face from the corner of my eye and mimicked her face, which rock solid and strong. As the four passed up, Jesse looked pissed but that turned into to regret when he saw me, Finn just stayed pissed off.  
"We should-" Quinn started but I held her back.  
"No. I told Jesse if this happened I would not run after him. I'm going to keep my word. I'll see him tomorrow possibly." Quinn nodded and we stood there as everything went back to normal. We stayed we danced and we had fun. When we walked out the limo was gone but my RR was there. There was a note under the hood. I grabbed it and put in mu wristlet. Quinn hopped in and sighed letting her head hit the headrest.  
"Your house." she said with a breath. I pulled the car out of park and into drive. When we drove out of the parking lot, it felt like the note was burning up my wristlet.

* * *

I pulled up to my house, and we climbed out.  
"So are you and Finn gonna be okay?" I asked as I laced my arm through hers.  
"No, we're over. I love him, but he loves y-" I cut her off.  
"Quinn give him time, he won't love me. He never did. He might think he does but he doesn't."

**So, how is it going? Do you think the Nationals should come next? Or one more chapter?**


	14. Happy Days are Here Again

**The end! :( and :)**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause **

I shot up straight, my alarm clock didn't go off, and my dad's didn't wake me! I was going to be la- Wait, I looked beside but there was no Quinn. I went and turned on my computer, my background was me and Finn at the park. I looked around my room confused, what had happened. I ran to my closet, it was still full of my animal sweaters, which I thought I threw out. I ran out of my room and down the hallway, into my dad's study and looked at the calendar: March 1st.

Wait, was it seriously all a dream? My mom kept calling me; I was with Jesse, friends with Quinn? None of it was real. I flopped into my daddy's chair, with a drawn out sigh. I glanced at my cell on the desk from the corner of my eye; I quickly snatched it up and flipped it open. I scrolled through my contacts, not wanting to waist another breath on Finn.

"Hey." I said when the call connected.

"Hi?" He said back.

"You wanna come over; I think it's time we talked." I said.

"How did- Wait- Ra- Give me 20 minutes." He said, trying to get some words out.

"Okay." I said as I snapped my phone closed. I ran into my room and brush my hair and teeth then got dressed in shorts and a PETA T-shirt, it was warm for a spring day in Lima, Ohio. I then raced down stairs.

* * *

**March 1st- 11:46 a.m.**

I heard a knock on the door from my seat on the couch. I quickly got up, hoping what I was doing was right. I walked over to the door slowly, not wanting to seem eager. I opened the door, and there he stood, a little taller than my dream and way cuter. I smiled as he looked confused. I stepped to the side to let him in; he walked in and put his leather jacket on the jacket post and his keys on the table by the door.

"Living room or my room?" I asked, he looked at me strangely. I raced up the stairs and waved my hand telling him to follow. When we reached my door, I opened it and looked around.

"Can you help me?" He asked as I went and sat crossed legged on my bed.

"How can I be of service?" I asked, smiling.

"How did you know I was back in town? How-" I cut him off.

"Did you guys come up with a plan to ask me to join VA, yet?" I asked him, he became dumbfounded. "You look like Finn when I say a really big word. Oh, have you figured out how to win me back? OHH! Have-" He cut me off, I guess this was a bit creepy, but my dream steered me right. I knew it.

"How?" He asked me sitting down in my chair. I smirked at him,

"You're going to call me nuts. But, I had a . . . dream. It was wired. You and I got back together, Sunshine left VA because I joined, you and Finn got into a fight over me, Quinn and I were best friend with each other and Kurt and Cede's. It was weird, and felt so real, that I decided to see what happen if I did what I did in my dream. It also gave me . . . reassurance." I said, moving my hands animatedly. After I shut up, he just watched me.

"Number 1) that's spooky. Number 2) reassurance?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"I know where I belong, and who I love, now." I said looking down at my hands, which were sitting in my lap.

"Love?" He choked out.

"I have no clue what you have been up to, I don't know if you stil-" I was suddenly knocked to my back on my bed, Jesse on top and his body weight support by his arms on both sides of my head, so he didn't crush me. I laughed hysterically. He laughed to, and kissed me. I saw the bright lights, and fireworks. I felt the sparks and the trail of fire when he'd move his hand to tangle it in my hair, or run a finger down my arm. It was amazing to feel this again. Suddenly he pulled back, and I let out a groan of protest.

"Wait, you don't know-"He started and I cut him off again.

"About Shelby? Yeah, I'll talk to her later." I said as I wiggled out from under him and went to stand before my mirror to brush my hair out again.

"Can I ask how you're gonna explain to New Directions that your transferring?" He said watching me in the mirror.

"Don't you worry you talent about that." I said and he laughed at my choice of words. I told him to shut up, and he ended up getting up and throwing me onto bed, which we ended up in a risqué position at times, for just getting back together.

* * *

**March 1st- 2:10 p.m.**

"Mom?" I said over the phone.

"Rachel, I have been trying to reach you." She said, I heard crying ing the background.

"I know, but I'm ready now. Can I come over? I would really like to speand time with you and Beth," I aske, hoping I wasn't putting myself up for rejection.

"Sue, honey, we were just about to go to the zoo, you want to join us?" She asked me, her voice sweet.

"Sure! Do you mind if I bring my boy friend along?" I asked as I looked over at Jesse and he squeezed my hand.

"Of course not, is it Finn?" She asked me.

"No, but Jesse and I will see you in 10." I said as I hung up, as I heard happy laughter on the other end. Jesse chuclked next to me

"Come on, Babe. We're going to the Zoo with Mom and Beth." I said as I patted his leg and he shut up quickly,

* * *

**March 2nd- 1:15 p.m.**

"Mr. Shue?" I said knocking on his office door. He looked up from the paper he was grading.

"Come on in, Rachel. How can I help you?" He said as he put the papers to the side and folded his hands together. He smiled at me as I took a seat across from him.

"I have some bad news for New Directions, sir." I said, as I begun to tell him that I was leaving.

* * *

**March 2nd- 3:30 p.m.**

"Guy, we have some important, sad, but important news. Rachel?" He said as I took the stage in front of the Piano. Some gave me they're attention but others didn't. Kurt and Mercedes already knew, and didn't look happy.

"First of all, Quinn." I started and her head snapped up, she looked around before hers eyes landed on me. As she opened her mouth to speak, I beat her to it. "I'm sorry. I took Puck from you, then Finn, and I have no clue what I did to piss you, Santana, and Brittany all off, but I'm sorry. I'm tired of fighting and I don't want to anymore, I want to start with a clean slate." I said staring at her.

"_You're _apologizing to _me_?" She said pointing from me to her. I nodded. "Oh my damn." She looked down then back up, "What angle are you working here?" She said and her tone snippy.

"No angle, just a new beginning. Which you all might be reluctant to give." I said looking over all of them.

"Why?" Finn asked from his seat next to Quinn. I took a deep breath, and looked down. I have to be strong, I have to be _Rachel Berry_, _the Diva_, who wants what's best for herself, and herself only.

"I regret to inform you all, I am quitting Glee." I said and protest interrupted. After Mr. Shue got everyone calm, Kurt said:

"That's not the worst, just wait." He said turning his body sideways and laid his head on his hand. Everyone looked from Kurt to me, Finn spoke up next.

"Rach, why? We are all happy, everything is going great! Why are you quitting so soon?" He asked, and to my surprise Quinn spoke up.

"She's not quitting, are you?" Quinn said as I looked up, shocked. I shook my head no. "I actually admire you, you have guts. I hate that you're doing this, especially right now, but I accept your apology, Tre- Rachel." I smiled at her words.

"What is going on?" Puck yelled from the other side of Finn.

"I'm not quitting Glee, entirely." I said, and heard sighs of relief and I didn't know how to continue. I looked at Mr. Shue, and he signed the motion for 'rip the Band-Aid off'. I nodded. "I am just quitting this Glee club. I transferred this morning. I'm a Vocal Adrenalite." I said as everyone shut up, then they're were the gasp and the language, then I had to deliver the final piece of news.

"Quinn, you can have Finn and Puck. Be-"

"Here comes the final blow." Mercedes said, and everyone looked from her to me.

"I'm dating someone." I said with a smile, Finn jumped forward in his seat and Quinn gave her boyfriend a nasty look.

"And here it is." Kurt said, still not facing me. And as if on cue, and believed me, it was not planned, there was knock on the door frame. I looked over and saw crystal clear eyes staring at me.

"You-" He started when he noticed that I was still talking. "_Shit._" He muttered as Finn jumped out of his seat, which startled a lot of people.

"St. Douche, of all guys? What the hell!" Finn yelled at me.

"Hey, don't talk to my girl that way, Finderella!" Jesse said walking into the room and standing in front of me. I piped up from behind.

"If this escalates in violence, even though I do not condone it at all, just don't hit his face, please!" I said, and Jesse looked over his shoulder at me.

"Really, Rach?" I shrugged as Finn barreled toward Jesse, knock Jesse of kilter and tackling him to the ground but they flew in different directions. Then Jesse got up and ducked as Finn took a swing and punched him in the stomach.

"Finn/Jesse, if you want me in the future, stop it, NOW!" Quinn and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and gave timid smiles, then turned our attention back to the fracus going on before our eyes, the Puck had been helping mr. Shue try to stop, but untimatley it was Coach Beist who stopped it, and, amazingly, Finn looked worsed for the wear. I would blame it on Jesse's leather, but I had been waering his Jacket for since yeaterday.

* * *

**March 3rd- 12:40 p.m.**

"You are and Idiot." I said lying on my couch putting ice on Jesse's bruised jaw, like I did yeaterday as the Doctor instructed. "You just kissed free make-out session's good-bye." I said. He laughed then moaned in pain. He wound his arm around my waist, and pulled me down on the couch with him, getting a squeal out of me.

"I think I can handle it." He said as I was put under him.

"Oh, really?" I said with sarcasm. He nodded with a smirk. "Well, I just got new strawberry lip gloss. Which I recall was your favorite. Oh, well." I said shrugging as he looked amazed (?).

"The Doctor said I should heal in a day or two." He said, in a hurried like fashion. I laughed and he tickled me, the we watch musicals, for the rest of the night, falling asleep on the couch.

**Hehe, call me evil! What did you think, by the way, there will be an epilogue, but this was the last chapter. Who can't wait for next week? I stayed up late just to download the songs (especially Jar of Hearts and Rolling ing the Deep, which are both AMAZING!). **

**I also have an new video: /watch?v=TimH6mN3bhE**

**I have two new St. Berry stories and two other St. Berry stories also:**

**Rolling in the Deep; /s/6970477/1/Rolling_in_the_Deep**

**Here to Stay; /s/6965166/1/Here_to_Stay (The sequel to Merry Christmas, Darling.)**

**Merry Christmas, Darling; /s/6533473/1/Merry_Christmas_Darling**

**Coffee Shop; /s/6794309/1/Coffee_Shop**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause **


	15. Epilogue pt 1

**_Chapter 15:_**_ Epilogue pt. 1- New Direction's Turn_

_This is Rachel's senior year; it has been a year since the last chapter. _

_VA won last year, ND came in second._

_Quinn_– **Artie - **_Brittany_** - _both_- **New Directions

We made it! I had one hand locked with Jesse's and the other hooked tightly around his arm. We had been going out for 3 months solid, after our brief seperation. Nothing has happened in _that_ way, but we were in love, so what did it matter? He laughed, but didn't pry me off, New Directions was going on, and Sunshine wasn't the lead, Quinn was with Finn. They did the traditional ND move and walked out of the back. I insisted on the outside seat, so I could say hi.

The theme for National's was 'Bittersweet Power Ballads.' Jesse and I had chose the groups, and we had all of our moves down and how we were going to enter. I had the first song than Jesse would join in on the second song, and then we'd end with the group number. The rules were just that: 1 solo, 1 duet/trio, and 1 group number. Not one of the group members fought our choices, but who would fight the leads?

The music started up and I smiled, waiting as Quinn brought out the first line, stepping away from the curtains.

_It's been awhile since I've really cared  
About something I never knew was there  
And I tried, oh how I tried  
But now I gotta see you go and walk away  
Why don't you stay?_

I listened trying to place the tune, when Jesse patted my hand and I turned to him. 

"Why don't you stay? By Candice Acosta, at least that's what Giselle said" Jesse said in my ear as I tried to name the song, but couldn't because I never heard it. I looked at him and smiled, then turned to him. 

"Babe?" He said and I turned to him. "We are Vocal Adrenaline, don't smile." he said, seriously. I looked at him confused for once. He turned his body toward myne and I leaned into him. "These are our friends on a daily basis, yes. But today they are not. These are the people you're gonna be competing against. They are competition, someone who could take your last award before Julliard." He said. 

"Okay, I'm sorry. My best friend finally got lead, and I got accepted before we headed out to California for National's, which we will win, because we are the leads, we are the power couple, and we are BOTH going to Julliard. I'm happy, sue me! Oh, by the way, how are you performing with us? You promised to tell me." I said, looking at him. 

"Since Eric_, your_ partner, broke his leg doing that stupid move I told him not to do, Goldsby pulled some strings, and got them to agree, plus Shelby can be fierce, which I forgot to thank you about, Liar." he said smirking. I smirked right back at him. 

"Hey, got to love Mom, and I have to make sure you keep your promises, honey." I smiled as he gave me a peck on my lips that still sent shivers down my back. I quickly stopped smiling and put a bored face on as Quinn finished her song. 

_I wish that I could make you mine  
Why don't you stay?  
Why don't you stay?_

Quinn sang walking over to her spot in New Directions and they started their Group song. All of the verses were split up between them. I actually tuned out, and laid my head on Jesse shoulder. When I tuned back in they were almost done, I yawned. 

"Bored?" Jesse asked, Grenade fading in to the background. 

"Actually, yes. Were we actually this . . . routine?" I asked looking at the stage. 

"They lost you, their star power has dropped. Only when you weren't lead, they were." he smiled at me sadly.  
"What's sad is they don't even stand a chance. I mean if they put Sam or Puck. Possibly." I said and then Jesse suddenly kissed me. Suddenly the music changed and I heard Brittany singing. Jesse pulled away when Artie started rapping. I gave him a confused smile. 

"What was that for?" I asked. 

"It's just really good to know that I never have to fight for your heart." he said with a sigh. I leaned my forehead against his. 

"I'm yours, darling." I said, looking toward the stage again. "Now this is good." I said, Jesse nodded and we turned our attention to the stage. Artie was finishing the end of his first verse/rap and then Aural Intensity was going, and why they were on, Vocal Adrenaline had to go to the makeup lab to get ready. Jesse and I listened to it all.

**You get another hand soon after you fold**  
_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now _**(wish right now, wish right now) **_  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_ (**wish right now, wish right now)**

**Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe I'll go back to the days  
**_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky _**(Yeah, night sky)  
**_Are like shooting stars _**(Shooting Stars)  
**_I could really use a wish right now _**(wish right now, wish right now)  
**_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_ **(wish right now, wish right now)**

They ended with Brittany doing a flip and spinning into Arties lap, where he wheeled them off stage, everyone gave a standing ovation. Everyone, except Vocal Adrenaline. I learned in my first year, that you don't encourage competition. We slowly stood and filed out to go get dressed, we passed ND coming out take seats, they knew not to talk to me after last year when they did, I had to look at them and walk away. I then spent 2 days trying to explain it afterwards. Sunshine didn't take her eyes off of Jesse until she spotted me watching her and she quickly lowered her head, I smirked in satisfaction. Jesse threw his arm over me and held me close, I threw my arm around his waist and he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

We finally reached the make-up lab and retreated inside to get ready, we have 30 minutes. They had intermission after this. It happens when there are 10 groups and we are #6.


	16. Epilogue pt 2

**_Chapter 16: _**_Epilogue pt. 2- Vocal Adrenaline Turn's_

**The outfits are in my profile under "15 Ways to get kicked out of Wal-Mart". Just click the link! : )**

**Such pain in sorrowful goodbyes! :'( And also, I couldn't help it; I just gave in to the song choices!**

_Rachel_- **Jesse - _both_ - **Vocal Adrenaline

We all got dressed with boys in one dressing room and the girls in another. We, the girls, wore a red dress with a black belt around the waist to match the boy's black tuck. We had to actually tape the top of the dress on so when we danced it wouldn't slip, because our dresses were spaghetti straps so they flew anywhere easily, we learned that after we got them 2 weeks before National's and we practiced in them after they were fitted and I flashed VA.

Jesse was spinning me out and the dress moved just slightly and my boobs were exposed. Jess saw first and he actually tackled me to the ground to keep me covered, I earned a concussion and wolf-whistles. I couldn't stop laughing and he was upset that it wasn't fixed. I thought it was funny since the last dress malfunction I witnessed was Giselle's my first years when we deciding on our dresses and lucky for her it was just the girls around.

"So, Rach?" Alex said coming behind me to zip me up, I looked at her in my mirror where I was doing my make- up. "Have you and Jesse done the deed? Because it seems like you have but then it doesn't." She said, and I smirked.

"Maybe we have and then again, maybe we haven't." I smirked and they laughed.

"You've met my mom, Alex. She'd kill me if I did that while she was home. Then with Jesse living at home because we're leaving for Julliard in the summer, where would the time be?" I said, smiling at her and she was pleased with my answer.

"Hey, Rach!" Emily called from the other side of the room, and I looked over at her spinning in my seat as Alex grabbed my flats and slipped the on my feet, they were basic black. "Why did you move out of your dads place?" She said, cocking her head to the side.

"They were always gone. When it wasn't business trips, it cruises, when it wasn't cruises, it was another honeymoon. I was tired of being alone, even if Jesse practically moved into my room. When my dads' came home and he'd have to disappear, I'd miss him so much. The night they got home, and learned I had transferred was horrible, they were so upset, then they said if Jesse was around they were pulling me out, so we had to be kept a secret. Then I turned 16 and decided the drive was too far for gas, my dads' were never around, even though they literally invested their life into myne, that was until I brought the final blow. They came home from a business trip, and saw my stuff in boxes being put into my Rover, with the help of Jesse and my mom. They were home early. Jesse left but Shelby stayed and showed them the court papers showing that she was my legal guardian now and I had signed it. They said that I didn't love them and I was gone after that. Only Leroy still talks to me, Hiram says I'm a disgrace to the 'Berry Linage'. That's why I go by Rachel Barbara Corcoran." I said as I capture all 8 of the girl's attention.

"Hey it works out; you HATED being an only child, now you have a 3 year old cutie as a sister." Alex said from her chair.

"The only problem. . . "I trailed off and Giselle picked up my sentence.

"Beth is your best friend's baby." She stated, and every nodded their heads. There was a knock on our door and Dustin yelled for us to exit. We all strolled out, then had to do a hard move to make sure our dresses stayed on, I fixed Jesse's tie and then turned to Dustin.

"Coach!" I said as he clicked off his phone, he turned to me.

"Sorry, Holly is having trouble with Grayson." He said, turning toward.

"I'm sure your son is fine, our team needs your focus. Are you positive you got the okay for Jess?" I asked him, taking my lead as captain seriously.

"Positive, I just confirmed it a few minutes before; because I know you're annoyingly thorough." He smiled at me. I just raised my eyebrows and turned heading back to the group. "We ar on in 10, Aural Intensity is on their last number . . . now," He said checking his watch, with an eye roll.

"Please tell me they didn't dedicate their songs to the judges again." Matthew asked.

"Oh yeah, they laid it on thick. Rachel, Jesse, you might want to go take your spots. Remember, Jesse, try not to cut her off, try counting to 10?" He said as he ushered us out of the make-up lab. We arrived at the doors that would separate us till our performance.

"We are going to be amazing, and we are going to win this fucking thing." He said, I smiled at him.

"Do you have any idea to how much I love you?" I asked him.

"Trust me; I love you so much more." I giggled at his words, and then turned for my door. "Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?" I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder, astounded.

"What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?" I said playing along, turning to face him as he lifted his palm, I glanced at the big clock. We had 7 minutes.

"The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine." He said with a smirk. I smiled and shook my head, before walking over to him and locking him into a passionate kiss. When we surface we had 5 minutes. I broke away and waved at him, and he smacked my ass. I yelped and shot him a playful glare, he just smirked. I then entered the doors.

I sat down in Gisele's seat in our row. It was the closest to the other audience, so I would blend in. I saw Jesse enter soon after me, choosing a row near the back. Then I saw Dustin come in and walk down the aisle sitting by Mrs. Holiday and take his son, cradling him. AI left the stage moments later and then the 5 minutes passed quickly and Jordan Sparks, one of the judges read our name and then the music started. I followed my instructions, I took a deep breath counted to 3 and started singing while I stood, everyone looked at me in surprised. Some would say we took ND's moved, we just say we glorified it.

_There's a fire starting in my heart,__  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the- _

And even though we warned him and worked with it, even alone together, he cut me off and I had to keep from giggling, though it wasn't hard. Jesse stood and I turned toward him as if surprised, my walk down the aisle halted as he walked down to meet me.

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear,****  
Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your shit bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do,  
There's a fire starting in my heart.**

We stood at opposite side of the aisle, where it stopped and became like isthmus in a sea of chairs, linking myne and Jesse's aisle together. _  
_**  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,  
The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling, **

We met in the middle, and just like we practiced, I tried to walk past him and he latched on to my arm, sliding it to my hand a turning me to face him, like we dancing in a ballroom.

**_We could've had it all,_********_  
_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)   
**_Rolling in the deep,_**  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)   
**_you had my heart inside of your hand,_********_  
_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)   
**_and you played it to the beat,_********_  
_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)

That's when I joined in with him, and when the extra line came, everyone in VA had one and they sang it out, considering this was our group number, it was all they would get. I tried to have this moved to our duet song, but Dustin wouldn't budge. When they had sung their line, they were to walk out and take their place on the stage, then start the dance routines. We did a few moves and as we neared the end and it was time for me to start my verse, he pulled me close, again, and I pushed him away. Walking away as I sung my verse.

_Baby, I have no story to be told,__  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared, _

I said with a smirk and a hand on my hip as the other hung by my side. He stood, once again, adjacent to me, but there were rows of chairs in between us. I thought it was a good idea we had head microphones. He took the next verse.

**The scars of your love  
remind me of us  
they keep me thinking that we almost had it all.  
The scars of your love,  
they leave me breathless  
I can't help feeling. . .**

I stood motionless as I listened carefully to his tone, and it didn't sound like he was acting. I searched his eyes and they told me he wasn't. I lifted my head and unlocked all the pain I ever had and put it into the verse we sang together before we would reach the stage.

**_We could have had it all,_********_  
_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_Rolling in the deep,_**  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)  
**_You had my heart inside of your hands,_********_  
_**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)  
**_And you played it_** . . .

**With a beating,**

He sang it so defiantly, that last line, which I felt my heart break. What was putting this passion in him? 7 VA members were on the stage, humming the melody. Jesse and I played tag with the next four lines, and I put everything I had into my last alone line. 

**Throw your soul through every open door,****  
**_Count your blessings to find what you look for,_  
**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,**  
_Pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,_

For some reason, I loved how the word 'sown' rolled off my tongue. I caught Jesse's eyes again, fire burning in both, as we reached the stairs.

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
**_Yeah, we could have had it all,_**  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
**_We could have had it all,_**  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
**_It all, it all, it all,_**  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

I hit the stage, and spun as he stepped up and ran to grab my arm as it extend, me spinning into him.

**Hey!_ We could have had it all,_******  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
**_Rolling in the deep,_**  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
**_you had my heart inside of your hands,_**  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
**_and you played it to the beat,_********_  
_**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

More of the members grouped around us, copying our moves as we did them as their partner had arrived.

**_You could've had it all,_**  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
**_Rolling in the deep,_**  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
**_you had my heart inside of your hands,_**  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

When all 18 members were on the stage, they backed up to let me and Jesse take front and center of the stage. I yanked my hand from his, walking to the other side of the stage as we completed the song.****

**_You had my heart in your hand.  
And you played it, and you played it, and you played it.  
You played it to the beat._**

He let go of my eyes as I let go of his, a tear falling from my eye and down my cheek, as I went to take my solo. I walked over to the microphone on the middle of the stage as Alex took my head mic. The music blended into the end of the group song. The only one who stayed in front of me whiles the others were behind me starting the routine. I closed my eyes and opened them as I heard myself singing.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
cause all that's waiting is regret  
and don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
You lost the love  
I loved the most_

I mostly sand the song with closed eyes, but when I opened them I hooked eyes with Jesse, and though a few tears escaped, I kept my voice calm.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars.  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
and tearing love apart.  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
from the ice inside your soul.  
So don't come back for me,  
don't come back at all._

Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?

Eventually, I came to the last verse and end my song. I got my sparkly microphone and Jesse was holding a black one and they removed the stand in front of me. Jesse walked up to me holding out his hand, I took it and hummed as one of our team mates came out of the wings strumming notes on the guitar he had and the music started. Jesse sang the first line, clear and beautiful.

**She broke down and let me in  
Made me see where I've been**

He let me take the next to, considering there were 4 verses, and it was our ending song, we we're winging it. Even though Coach told us to figure it out . . . I belted out my lyrics letting them ring through the auditorium. It was probably around 5 or so considering they started the competition at 9:00 o'clock a.m.

_Been down one time  
Been down two times  
I'm never going back again_

The guitar solos started and to keep it a trio, we gave two stage hands our microphones, as Jesse and I moved back into the team, picking up the moves effortlessly, until the time came for us to take over, again. The stage guys gave us our microphones as we moved forward as the guitar solo faded. When the guitar solo ended, Jesse and I walked all the way to the front again, holding hands. I looked him in the eyes and sang._  
_  
_You don't know what it means to win  
Come down and see me again_

He watched me as I let his hand go and drifted away. He held his hand out letting it drop as he sang his last lines out to the audience.

**Been down one time  
Been down two times**

**_I'm never going back again_**

We shared the last line as we exited the stage and met up back stage. We heard the applause and the holler of the crowd. We smiled we saw each other across backstage. He opened his arms with a knowing smile on his lips. I ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"What we're you thinking of?" I asked my voice muffled by his tux jacket.

"The two times we split up." He said into my hair, rubbing my back.

"I never want to feel that again." I say as I cry into his shirt.

"Don't worry, babe, we never will." He said as he led me off to the seats so we could finish the rest of the show. He put his tux jacket and when the others guy saw him that, they did that to their partner. Jesse put his arm around my shoulders and myne went around his Waist. What can we say, it's our signature stance.

**_Songs:_**

**_Rolling in the Deep- Adele/ Lea Michele and Jonathan Groff_**

**_Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri/ Lea Michele_**

**_Never Going Back Again- Fleetwood Mac/ Kevin McHale_**


	17. Epilogue pt 3

**_Chapter 17: _**_Epilogue pt.3- Winners are?_

**If you wondering why I made the songs all sad, it because these ar the final chapters, and this is the last part in the epilogue. :'( Thank you to all of my readers, reviewers, and subscribers. You are all amazing! Now for the last installment! (BTW: while I was writing this 'Somewhere Only We know' was in my head, the cover by Darren Chris, so you should listen to that as you read this : )**

When the last group went, it was 7 o'clock. We were tired because we have been up for over 12 hours now, and we ecstatic when the Judges called all the groups up to the stage. We lined up by the number that we preformed in as Jordan took to the mic to say nice things to make the losers feel better.

"Thank you all, so much, for coming out! It was amazing to see each of these talented groups perform, but only three will place. Well, here we go." She said looking to both wings before someone handed her an envelope and she thanked them before they ran back in to the darkness of backstage.

Jesse stood behind me with his arms locked behind me. My right hand rested where his hands locked, while the other was holding tightly to Alex's. Jordan had trouble getting the envelope open and when she did she had a paper cut. I sighed internally and trained my eyes to the crowd. Another VA rule was when the announcing times came, you could not look at the other groups until you were placed or you might start thinking why they disserved it more then you.

"Okay! Third place: The Starship Singer from New York, New York!" Everyone clapped and some whistled or hollered. I smiled nicely and hoped Ms. Sparks would just finish her little speech and get to 1st place. Finally her little help gave her 2nd place without the envelope, wise choice. She opened it and read out second place.

"2nd Place: Congratulations. . . New Directions from Lima, Ohi-" Mr. Shue stopped her as she pronounced Lima as LI-ma and she put the microphone back to her mouth with a nod to him, "Sorry, I meant Lima, Ohio!" She said getting the pronunciation right, then she gave another speech about how everyone should be proud even if they didn't place or if they didn't get first, and I really want to intersect the little person giving her the cards, but Jesse's arms locked tighter as if he read my mind.

"Okay, now 1st place. So excited and suspenseful." She flipped it open and read out the winners. "Amazing! For their 10th year in a row! Vocal Adrenaline from Akron, Ohio wins!" Then everything went chaotic. I jumped on Jesse, my legs wound around his waist as he held me and spun me around, confetti rained everywhere and people were cheering, hollering, whistling, cat-calling, everything was chaos! I loved every minute! I jumped down from Jesse, and ran across the stage right into the arms of Quinn. She was laughing as Kurt and Mercedes joined the hug, I saw Puck and Artie share a bro-hug with Jesse.

After that I ran through the crowd to find my mom. I found her standing by a big window, Beth was in Ohio being babysat my dad, who had recently filled for separation with my daddy. I dragged Jesse behind me until I found her.

* * *

"MOM!" I yelled out and she looked up, her face proud and I ran to hug her. Now I might be 18, but I was happy as was she, so hugs were okay.

"I'm so proud of you, baby. You were heartbreakingly amazing, you were flawless!" she said rubbing my back, as I pulled away.

"I love you, mom." I said as I looked at her, she had tears in her eyes and a smile across her face.

"Oh, honey, I love you, too." She said, pulling me in for another hug. "I'm gonna go, and pack all of our stuff. I'll pack Jesse's too, so you can just catch the flight after the interview, okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Mom. For everything." I said, and then she left. Everything was a blur till the interview we gave the next day.

* * *

"So, 10 consecutive wins for one school, how do you guys keep bringing it home?" Dana Walters asked us as we sat in an interview room, us being the captains, were the ones chosen to be interviewed.

"Well, I've been with VA for 6 years, I graduated 2 years ago, and have been a replacement for the last two. And in my six years, I've had two coaches, Mrs. Corcoran and Mr. Goldsby." Jesse said his arm slung across the back of my chair.

"And, how did that benefit your team?" She asked, eyes trained on him when I spoke up instead.

"It's easy; they put the best in front. It's like advertisement; do you use the pretty girls and hot guys to sell, or ugly ones? We have the most talented group of performers. My old group, New Directions, is amazingly talented, and I wish they have the best of luck because both groups disserved this award. But it all comes down to putting the talented up front and that what Goldsby did, I still disagree, but everyone in VA calls me modest though some would disagree with that to." I finished as Jesse placed a kiss on my head.

"Now, here's something I wanted to ask you two about. When you two sang I could see the chemistry, I could hear the soul and pain in your voices, what is up?" She said looking at both of us.

"In Rachel's 2nd year of high school at McKinley, she met me. We fell in love but I was a Vocal Adrenalite, and New Direction couldn't have that because at Regional's the two competing teams stole their set list, and didn't want to take the chance of me as a spy." Jesse begun then I took over.

"So, he transferred, but shit went down and he broke- up with me, then 'Funkify' the group. But that wasn't enough because ND is very put together so they tried to break the group by taking crushing the heart of the group -" Jesse cut me off.

"VA egged her, and then I did, because I had to, to stay on the team." He said sadly. "That would be explanative, for a first win, possibly. For a fourth, no way; it was a bummed deal."**_*_**

"So a year went by, with me back with my boyfriend that I was with before he dumped me and I met Jesse, and Jesse flunking his college, and transferring to UAO, we reconnected. My ex dumped me because I made out with his best friend to get back at him, and then I called up this one, we talked it all out, laid all are cards on the table and got back together." I said with a shrug, and it looked like Dana was seriously interested, but who wouldn't be, we have one messed up relationship.

"So it's been smooth sailing between you two since then?" She asked leaning back in her chair. Jesse snorted at that question, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hell no! It was three months ago?" He asked looking down at me.

"Three or four, yeah, in between there." I answered him.

"Okay so about 3-4 months ago, VA was celebrating . . . something. I can't remember what, when one of teammates brings up the spring break where I was with Rachel at McKinley, but Rach pulled some shit, so I took off for a week with VA." He said as I crossed my arms, and shifted away some, Dana watching me just as close as she was watching Jesse. "Still a sore subject, I see."

"It's not my fault, you did it." I said turning my body away.

"Hey, I was hurt and feeling rejected. Jesse St. James doesn't do rejection." He said, turning his body to myne.

"Yeah, but apparently he does girls." I said, turning fully away.

"You are insufferable!" He said, I could see him throw his hands out from the corner of my eye. That quip got to me; I turned back around to face him so fast, he had to lean away.

"And you, _Jesse St. James,_ are an arrogant, man-whore, miva, who can't keep it in your pants!" I said standing as each word left my mouth. He slowly stood up and a gained height, which he does when he feels like he is losing an argument.

"Anyway, they let it slip that I had hooked up with someone." He said looking at me, saying it to Dana.

"Our first relationship was, truly, based on lies. I was still hooked on my ex and Jesse was there, get this, not to spy, nope, but connect me with my mother." I said, staring straight back at him, before crossing my arms across my chest and looking at Dana, who was watching us intently. Guess our drama was electrifying. "Oh, yes, anyway I make a stupid video, triple casting Jesse, My ex, and my other ex, as my love interest, and this guy goes on spring break with VA, hooks up with a girl, comes back to me, and we _never_ broke up, it was just a fight." I said as Jesse wrapped his arms around me. I still atood still, not relaxing in too this. "Knock it off." I said to him.

"You still love me, babe." He said in my ear.

"I hate you at the moment." I said right back.

"That hurt." He mumbled.

"Good." I said, snippily. Before turning in his arms and laying my head on his leather jacket. "I don't hate you, honey. I hate that you did that, but never, ever could hate you." I said, forgetting we were on camera, or anything, just feeling him and me alone.

"I love you." He said, as he lifted my head up by raising my chin with his finger. I searched his eyes and found nothing but pure devotion.

"I love you, too." I said, pulling my arms from their stance and wrapping them around his neck. I lifted up on my toes, and gave him a kiss, and then Dana cleared her throat. "Fuck." I whispered against his lip and that made him crack up, releasing his grip as I sat in the chair facing Dana. "Sorry, we get . . . caught up in each other."

"I see." She said with a knowing smile. Jesse calming down, sat back down to. "What happened when you learned of it, the cheating?" Dana asked me, and I laughed, and Jesse bent his head and cupped his hand to his forehead.

"I threw my drink on him, said we were over, and that I'd see everyone at practice." I said with a shrug.

"That's not even the best part." Jesse said sarcastically. Dana gave him a weird look.

"How long did that last? What made you take him back? How did you take him back?" She fired off her questions.

"How long: 1 month. 1 long, agonizing, lonely, sad month. How did she take me back: She came into Dustin's office where I was because I'm actually VA's assistant coach, and told me that we we're going bowling at 8, and not to be late. Then left me sitting there, trying to figure out what the hell just happened." He said.

"And why? Take a place in my shoes. I gave up my old school and group for a new one, and a guy. So the whole month, I was sad, grumpy, pissy, and you don't want to be around a Diva when she is like that, I basically went mental. Anyway, I just realized the night before our date, that if this is me without him, why should I drag myself through hell, just to show him what he was missing when I was missing him just as much? So I took his sorry ass back." I said as he leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled, as Dana "awww" us.

"So where are you two headed?" She asked us.

"Juilliard" we said at the same time.

"You're both leaving VA?"

"Yep." We said, again, at the same time.

"Good luck to both of you, Broadway Lovers." She said to both of us as she turned to the camera, and said. "Next up, Quinn and Finn, the leads of New Directions, which reminds me, you jumped ship from Carmel to McKinley, and back to Carmel, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jesse said, getting up.

"And Rachel, you were at McKinley, before transferring to Carmel, also?" She asked.

"Correct." I said, letting Jesse pull me up.

"Wow, so we welcome their ex-members next. Thanks you two!" She said as she shook both our hands. As we reached the door she called out to me. "Rachel!" I looked back and she waved me over to her. "Can I get you number? I want to keep check on you; you seem like a good investment to keep an eye on." I smiled as I wrote my number on her paper. I waved to her and then we left to go catch our flight back to Lima.

**_*This line was used in "Prom; 2x20" by Jesse St. James to Rachel Berry. I take no credit._**


End file.
